Characters
This article contains a brief description of all playable characters in Dissidia: Final Fantasy, in order of originating title and alignment. Consult individual articles for more detailed information. All characters in Dissidia were redesigned from their original series counterparts by Tetsuya Nomura based on the original character artwork by Yoshitaka Amano (all games up until Final Fantasy VI), himself (Final Fantasy VII, VIII, X'', and ''XI), Toshiyuki Itahana (Final Fantasy IX) and Akihiro Yoshida (Final Fantasy XII). Final Fantasy Warrior of Light Warrior of Light is an all-around fighter who uses both his sword and an array of spellcasting items. But he has no real specialty, and thus has no particular strength nor particular weakness. His shield comes out in many attacks and can block projectiles. He learns strong combos late game and his special guard is useful until the end of the game. Garland Garland is the most standardized Chaos character. His attacks are slow but have high knockback and priority. Final Fantasy II Firion Firion is a master of all weapon types. His various attacks will make use of various different weapons, giving him a variety of options. Emperor Mateus Emperor Mateus is a tactical character who can turn the environment against opponents using mines and homing magic attacks. There are many more tricks up his sleeve awaiting careless enemies. Final Fantasy III Onion Knight Onion Knight has both melee attacks and magic attacks at his disposal, players can choose to focus on one style of play or mix both for a deadly combination. His small build makes him difficult to hit. He is also the fastest character in the Cosmos line up. (His default costume is based on the original Final Fantasy III main protagonist, while his alternate costume is based on Luneth from the DS remake) Cloud of Darkness Cloud of Darkness is like a cloud dancing in the sky, and tentacles from her body reach forth to attack enemies. Her mastery is in using long range particle beams to keep her opponents at bay. Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey Cecil Harvey has two completely different styles in a single character - the Dark Knight is a slow but strong offensive character that favors ground combat, while the Paladin is a mid-air specialist who is better rounded in magic, movement and defense. It is up to the player to change between the two styles during combat. Golbez Golbez is an unusual character with many tricky abilities. Every attack he executes is two attacks in one, each with a different range. Even though he wears heavy armor, his movement is not particularly restricted. Final Fantasy V Bartz Klauser Bartz Klauser is a homage to the Mime job class in the game he originates from, as his attacks and skills are borrowed from all the other Cosmos characters along with their weapons. It is up to the player to best maximize the ability to string together attacks from different characters and create combos not normally possible with those attacks. Exdeath Exdeath has abilities and actions which involve defense, but when he successfully guards from an incoming attack the resulting counter attacks will be brutal. Due to his play style, his movement is unusually slow. Final Fantasy VI Terra Branford Terra Branford is one of the strongest of all the magic users in the game, she has a repertoire of powerful HP attacks in her arsenal like Flood, Ultima and Meltdown. Her brave game isn't lacking too, she has Holy, Blizzara and Meteor and many, many more. If you thought her magic arsenal wasn't enough, her EX Mode gives her Glide and Doublecast, Doublecast being the more important. She already has powerful chains and just the thought of Doublecast allowing her to cast twice with no charge time just kills. Kefka Palazzo Kefka Palazzo is mainly a magic user, but his attacks often have unpredictable motions and behavior that confuses the opponent. His spells can home in on the enemy, and his play style relies on taunting the opponent into making foolish mistakes. He is known as "Cefca" in the Japanese version. Final Fantasy VII Cloud Strife Cloud Strife has abilities which favor hitting the opponent away with strong attacks. By throwing enemies against the environment with such attacks, they suffer additional damage on top of the initial strike. He also has various aerial attacks to follow up on enemies that have been hit into the air. Sephiroth Sephiroth is a sword master of who strikes at foes with attacks at light speed. He has many attacks that work in favor to most players. Final Fantasy VIII Squall Leonhart Squall Leonhart has attacks which often consist of more than a single strike. The appeal of his abilities lie in how well they contribute to combos and keep the enemy caught in a string of melee attacks. Ultimecia Ultimecia is mainly a long ranged spell spammer, and by rapidly pressing the buttons she can continuously string together a set of a spell combos. Her attacks also allow her to hold down a button to charge for stronger magic attacks. Final Fantasy IX Zidane Tribal Zidane Tribal is an extremely fast and agile character who leaps very high. When transformed in his Trance mode, his mobility and speed are even greater. He specializes in mid-air combat, and can devastate opponets with a flurry of combos in a single jump. Kuja Kuja is a pure caster who keeps foes at very specific ranges to execute a flurry of range specific attacks. He is very versatile in that he can fight in short, mid, and long range. He is also very quick compared to most casters, and unlike fellow magicians like Shantotto, Terra or Kefka, he can move while executing spells, making him hard to hit and giving him a great air game. Final Fantasy X Tidus Tidus uses a flurry of close and mid-range attacks to confuse and dazzle opponents. He is one of the fastest on the Cosmos side. His attacks are comprised of dodging then attacking an enemy. His dodge attacks are hard to time and sometimes dangerous, but when done right it will be very difficult for him to be hit. His Ex mode is where he really shines, he IS the best mage killer in Ex Mode because his ability Mirror Dash allows him to deflect magical attacks when he is in motion. Jecht Jecht is the strongest and most focused melee character in the line up, and has extremely high attack power which dominates in close range combat. The timing and flow of his combos depend on the player's button commands, so they can stop a combo and execute an HP attack without warning. He has many dynamic abilities and attacks, like the True Jecht Shot where he kicks a meteor at the opponent. Final Fantasy XI Shantotto Shantotto makes a guest appearance representing the Final Fantasy XI series. Naturally as a Tarutaru and a master of black magic, her attacks are centered around her ability to cast devastating, high-level magic called Ancient Magic. In the form of her HP attacks, Shantotto can throw spells like Freeze and Tornado at her opponent with great proficiency. Unlike other magic-users in the game, she can chain spells up to three times. Her attacks are heavily based on her Bravery value and change their nature according to how much Bravery she has. Like Judge Gabranth, Shantotto has no enemy counterpart in the story and is therefore unaligned. Final Fantasy XII Judge Gabranth Judge Gabranth makes a guest appearance representing the Final Fantasy XII series. Judge Gabranth specializes in damage during his EX-Form. Unlike most characters, Judge Gabranth does not have any HP attacks that deal damage in his normal form. However, he is unique because he is able to charge his EX Gauge without collecting EX-Force or EX-Cores. While in his EX-Form, Judge Gabranth's attacks are amplified and gains unique HP attacks. He also receives a speed increase in both movement and attack. Like Shantotto, Judge Gabranth has no enemy counterpart in the story and is therefore unaligned. Dissidia 012 Confirmed Characters The full list of confirmed characters in Dissidia 012 are the following: Lightning, Vaan, Laguna Loire, Yuna, Kain Highwind, Tifa Lockheart, Prishe, Gilgamesh, and all the characters from the previous game. Images will be provided shortly. As far as assists go, any playable character can be equiped as an assist to any desireable character. Aerith Gainsborough will be available as an assist-only character for those who purchase Dissidia duodecim prologus Final Fantasy from the PlayStation Network. Category:Game Play